Thanos vs Darkseid
"Thanos vs Darkseid" is a rap battle created by JT Music (formerly known as JT Machinima). It is to celebrate the fight in the internet show DEATH BATTLE! when it had Thanos battle Darkseid. Both tyrants ultimately try to claim they are invincible and all-powerful while undermining their opponent. Lyrics Time to drive a Titan mad, break his will with binding hate Who would murder half a universe? I'd rather wipe the slate I'll collapse your fragile reality, drag you into my dark abyss Hit you with the wrath of a god, because they call me the walkin' Apokolips Now you'll bow to the alpha, with Omega Effect to enforce it If you're looking for a limitless power, I will sanction you to the source Unless you pledge your fealty to me, and kneel in servitude Respect your elders, I got well over 200 thousand years on you My intelligence makes any other's irrelevant So navigating this, I have a certain air of arrogance You would never dare admit, that this could be defeat You claim that you're immortal, I know death would disagree Really everything that's in this world it needs a balance Take this for example, only one can leave the challenge I can snap you into dust, so trust me when I say That I'm only toying with you and your silly mega rays You were born one ugly duckling, nothing next to the god of evil I personify the darkest side of all the awful people Far from peaceful - hostile, lethal, my avatar is hardly equaled Wanna see my true form? It's colossal, you are small and feeble I can use my intellect instead of fists for battling Since the glove fits, admit - you're guilty of bedazzling I can read your thoughts Thanos, I know you're hopin' I don't mention That your gauntlet doesn't operate outside your low dimension Born in the shadows, I've seen some dark times So forgive me if I laugh when they call your Darkseid Murder is a game, only better with the gems Change whatever 'cause the power of the gauntlet never ends Here pick a stone, you can choose how you die Should I hurl you into space, take your soul as you fly Send you back in time, maybe I'll just borrow your mind 'Cause the reality is everything I'm touching, it dies I'll kick your purple ass black and blue with my hands behind my back And wreck you with an omega beam that'll track your atoms - hide from that No one's holding breath for your success with death as you court her You're obsessed so let Desaad get you two close with torture There are no variables in the anti-life equation's formula I'll subtract you from existence - no one will be mourning ya Boom tube you into my dimension then I'll end you I have galaxies to harvest, don't you have crops to tend to? Do you feel formidable, your every hit is pitiful And I'm not pulling punches, every organ hit is critical Found the stone for lyrical but now the flow's invincible And every bar that passes is a murder for the syllables You think I give a damn about you crushing a ring I could make you mine, nothing more than puppet and string And then it's all done and the battle is calm Imma use you as a fertilizer back on my farm Video THANOS VS DARKSEID RAP BATTLE by JT Music Category:Fan Songs Category:Duets Category:Internet Songs Category:Rap Battles